


'I'm Pregnant'

by RoyallyJeleanor



Series: Jeleanor Drabbles [1]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: A drabble written for the quote 'I'm pregnant' as requested on tumblr. Set a few years in the future where Eleanor and Jasper and happily engaged and living together at the Palace. Enjoy!





	

‘I can’t believe that you don’t trust me after all this time!’ Jasper exclaimed incredulously, his hands balling into frustrated fights at his sides.

'I do trust you Jasper that’s not-’ Eleanor began to defend herself, moving a step closer to him to try and bridge the huge gap that had formed between them.

'Then why won’t you tell me?’ Jasper snapped, trying his best to keep his temper his check.

Eleanor opened her mouth to continue but the words were now stuck in her throat. Letting out a sigh instead she let it close before squeezing her eyes shut.

Seeing Eleanor’s shoulders slump, Jasper felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn’t have raised his voice at her, but after weeks of her keeping a secret from him he’d had enough.

'Len, baby,’ Jasper murmured as he too moved closer and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. 'I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Whatever it is we can fix it, together.’

At Jaspers softly spoken words Eleanor’s eyes opened immediately and she couldn’t help but take a step back, her hand instinctively reaching down to rest atop her stomach.

'It’s not something that needs to be fixed!’ She almost shouted, watching as the anger flared again in Jaspers eyes.

'Well then what’s the problem?’ Jasper demanded. 'You’ve been acting shifty for weeks and I don’t understand what’s happened. Why can’t you just tell me?’

When Eleanor remained quiet, staring at him with an emotion in her eyes that Jasper couldn’t read, he sighed himself, running an anxious hand through his hair hastily.

'I love you Len, but if you can’t trust me then this isn’t going to work.’ He watched the shock pass across Eleanor’s face, followed by sadness which she tried her best to hide. But she remained silent.

'When you’re finally ready to trust me enough to tell me what’s going on, you know where to find me,’ he muttered, brushing past her to make his way out of their bedroom.

'I’m pregnant.’

Jasper paused with his hand on the door handle, his breath caught in his throat. Turning around quickly to face his fiancée, he couldn’t help his incredulous expression.

'What did you say?’ He asked carefully, checking that his ears weren’t playing tricks on him.

Eleanor took a deep breath as she met his steady gaze, her hands fidgeting. 'I’m pregnant,’ she repeated, more firmly this time, unable to stop the smile that tugged at her lips.

When Jasper remained silent however, she felt some of her joy fade. 'I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I wasn’t sure how you’d react and, well I guess I was scared.’

At her quiet confession Jaspers eyebrows shot up, unable to comprehend her words. 'You were scared to tell me?’ He asked in a surprised whisper.

'Well I wasn’t sure if you’d be happy or not,’ Eleanor admitted, 'we’ve never really talked about children before.’

'Happy?’ Jasper repeated.

Eleanor felt her skin prickle at his incredulous tone. Her hackles rising, it was now Eleanor’s turn to clench her fists. 'Yes Jasper, happy! I thought that perhaps you were going to be happy to find out that you’re going to be a father, but clearly not,’ she barked out. 'My mistake.’

At Eleanor’s words Jasper couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. Before she had the chance to shout at him again Jasper cut her off quickly. 'Len, I’m not happy,’ he told her seriously, raising a hand to silence her when she tried to interrupt, 'I’m ecstatic.’

'You’re the most- wait, what?’ Eleanor queried, lost.

'I can’t believe that you would think that I would be anything other than thrilled to find out you’re carrying our child,’ Jasper replied, his face lit up with joy. 'I’m not just happy I’m overjoyed!’

'You are?’ Eleanor asked carefully, as if she didn’t quite believe him.

Without another word Jasper crossed back across the room to stand before her, reaching up to hold her face as he pressed his lips to her. The kiss was gentle but passionate, and he hoped that it would express his feelings better than his words evidently were.

'I love you Eleanor and there is nothing more I want to do that marry you and start a family with you. This is the most amazing news I’ve ever had and I can’t believe that you were scared to tell me,’ he murmured to her once they parted, smoothing her hair away from her face.

Eleanor couldn’t help the matching grin that spread across her face as she met Jaspers gaze, the truth shining in his eyes.

'I love you too,’ she whispered, feeling the tears picking the back of her eyes. 'I have a scan tomorrow if you want to come with me.’

'If?’ Jasper repeated. 'There’s no way you can stop me, I’m going to be there every step of the way,’ he told her seriously.

Reaching down slowly he moved his hands to rest atop Eleanor’s slim stomach, 'I can’t wait to meet you,’ he whispered before bending down to kiss a reverent kiss to Eleanor’s porcelain skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr @RoyallyJeleanor :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
